pokemon questioner
by death angel shadow kat
Summary: ok poeple this is a asks the cast and dare the cast you can dare me and my co-host (i think she ok with that) and asks us question to if you want but keep it rated T k? and yes we will have are own dares if no-one reviews with alot of questions or dares so i or my co-host (if she a fan of a pairing in pokemon) will be happy campers XD enjoy the questioner


me:hello people of the world and mars XD

me:oh there still knock out i grust i use to mosh cluaform *looking at all the people knock out cold*

kat: nice -w-"

me:how bout we play mucsi till they woke up?

kat: sure ^^ take turns playing songs?

me: sure

kat:ok you go fisrt

me: ok *hits play on a jotbox and starts playing when i'm gone*

kat: sweet XD

me:i know XD

ash:ou what happen ?

kat: nothing~:3

me:nothing right now but i might try to video-tap somme pokshipping later

me:are the others up?

ash:i don't think so

me: meh get them up plz~

?:STOP THAT ABOSL

me:oh dear abosl at it again

kat: what he doing now?

me: he want ev as his mate *rolls eyes*

*a eevee runs up to kat and hids behide her*

ash:but i thouth only aother eevee can do that

me:these a first for eveything in my group of friends right kat?

kat: yep x picks eevee up x

me: well abosl is at it again ev?

ev:yea (i made a thingy that makes it so we can understand what my pokemon say and any other pokemon that has the thigy)

ash:what it can talk?

me:i made something that makes it so we can understand if the pokemon want us to

ash:yea that awsome i thouth the only pokemon that can talk a psyche-pokemon

me:^^

*abosl comes in the room looking for eevee*

kat: you forgot about meowth from team rocket also can talk x holding eevee still x

me:there here to and abosl can you feek a pale of water plz~

abosl:*rolls eyes* sure

ash:what are you going to do with a pale of water?

me:*smicks* you'll see

kat: x snickers x

*abosl comes back with the water and pulls water on all the people knock-out-cold* wtf asked most of them

me: well~ hi~ hi~ hi~

kay: hey~hey~hey~good morning~

may:what was that all about?

drew:yeah

kat: just drop it -w-"

me:well now that everyone is up now what ?

kat: start the show kids~...or the asking thing...

all pokemon people:what?

ev:my trainer is going to have a ask the cast of pokemon witch means you will have to anster the qusetions people asks you  
drew:WHAT THERE ARE SOME CRAZY PEOPLE OUT THERE  
me:have a dairty mind must drew? *smirk*

kat: cool it kiddy not everyone is crazy out there~

me:yea but i'm not going over haveing two people in a closet what they do in the closet don't ask me teehee  
eevee and abosl:-_-;  
?:shadow-kat are you being a crazy fangirl again?  
me:maybe .  
*a charizard comes in the room*  
charmander:a maybe with you in this type of thing means yes  
ash:you have a charizard?  
charmander:i like to be called charmender

kat: hi charmander!

charmander:hello deary  
me:she the mothery one of my pokemon ^^  
ash:huh?  
may:i don't see what you mean

kat: x face palms x

me:i mean she like a mother the one that makes all the pokemon that fight with eatch other stop  
may:really? wow  
charmander:well someone need to be the repestalde one with you -.-  
me:i want play pokemon rangers *jumping up and down*  
*eevee abosl charmander anime fall*

grey:is she really a pokemon trainer?

kat: yep and so am i i learned from her XP

me:well how about we learn a little bit abot eatch other?

kat: yes lets~

me:ok who wants to go first?  
gary:i'm awsome what else is there you want to know?  
me:-.- like you state your trainer info dummy

kat: 'cough'cough' hes more of a dumbass then awesome 'cough'cough'what who said that? x looks around x not me~

me:XD  
ash:ahahaha XD  
may:*trying not to laugh*  
*everyone else but gary is laughing*  
gary:that not funny  
abosl:yeaa it is

kat: well im sorry~i think that people who think to highly of themselves are idiots~so you made it onto my idiot list

me:me to man so that means you and drew are on the list XP  
gary and drew:I AM NOT  
may and ash:ahahahahah  
ev:*sigh* can we go back to the info?

kat: don't worry we still love ya guys XP x hugs both gary and drew tightly x

me:yea drew may be a idoit but he is in one of my fav+ pokemon piarings XP  
ev:that don't a-  
may:pokemon piarings?

kay: x still hugging them tightly x should we get back on topic? -w-

me:yea but i think you should let them go before you kill them

kat:...heh oops~x lets them go x

gary and drew:*dreathing hard*  
me: well let's let them sit down so who wants to go first?

kat: i vote ash

me:ok

ask:huh what?

kat: -3-

me:how about you guy just get us dares and questions -3-

kat: ya

me: i will do some dares to but nothing that will leave me mad

kat: okay

me:well then people read and review and sented us your dares and questions

p.s there are more poeple then whats in this one


End file.
